Pretty Cures
Pretty Cure '(プリキュア ''Purikyua) is the common term to describe normal girls who transform into girls with magical powers. The term was first used as the main title for the first season, but also is included every season after. Each season has different themes. In each season, there are legendary warriors who will stop darkness and aid the world when needed. Small mascot creatures from alternate worlds in need are often given the task of searching out chosen girls to become Pretty Cure. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two girls who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept has changed, and recent seasons are now more different in ways of plot, transformations and attacks. Fan Series by CureKanade Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! '''Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! (ふたりはプリキュアフルーティーパニック！ Futari wa Purikyua Furūtī Panikku!) is the first season of CureKanade's Pretty Cure fanseries. It holds the original idea of the first three canon Pretty Cure seasons. The main characters of this series are: Aikō Momoko (愛甲 ももこ Aikō Momoko) / Cure Peachy (キュア ピーチ Kyua Pīchi) The sporty leader of the two. Her powers are based of all types of red/pink fruits. Aone Anzu (青根 あんず Aone Anzu) / Cure Grape (キュア グレープ Kyua Gurēpu) The younger of the two. Her powers are based of all types of blue/green fruits. Transformation Speech Japanese Momoko & Anzu: デュアル フルーティー チャージ！ Cure Peachy: ピンクの光の果物、キュアピーチ！ Cure Grape: ブルーパワーの成果は、キュアグレープ！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Grape: 腐った果実の邪悪な呪い... Cure Peachy: 我々 はここで、かびの生えた呪文を停止する ！ Romaji Momoko & Anzu: De~yuaru Furūtī Chāji! Cure Peachy: Pinku no hikari no kudamono, Kyua Pīchi! Cure Grape: Burūpawā no seika wa, Kyua Gurēpu! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Grape: Kusatta kajitsu no jaakuna noroi... Cure Peachy: Wareware wa koko de, kabi no haeta jumon o teishi suru! English Translation Momoko & Anzu: Dual Fruity Charge! Cure Peachy: The fruits of pink light, Cure Peachy! Cure Grape: The fruits of blue power, Cure Grape! Both: Futari wa Pretty Cure! Cure Grape: Evil curses of rotten fruit... Cure Peachy: We are here to stop your moldy spells! Fan Series by Cure Believe Futari wa Pretty Cure Mahou Mirage Futari wa Pretty Cure Mahou Mirage '(ふたりはプリキュア魔法ミラージュ ''Futari wa Purikyua Mahō Mirāju) is the first season of Cure Believe's Pretty Cure fanseries. It holds the original idea of the first three canon Pretty Cure seasons. In order to become Pretty Cure, the girls need their Mirror Commune. The main characters of this series are: '''Akagi Madoka (赤城まどか Akagi Madoka) / Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Mirāju) Hirose Ryoko (広瀬りょこ Hirose Ryoko) / Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリンミラージュ Kyua Marin Mirāju) 'DaisyandMangaForever' Team Up! Pretty Cure Team Up! Pretty Cure '(チームアップ！プリキュア Chīmu Appu! Purikyua ) is the first season of DaisyandMangaForever's Pretty Cure fanseries. It holds the original idea of the first three canon Pretty Cure seasons. The main characters of this series are: 'Dōryoku Hana '(動力花 ''Dōryoku Hana) / '''Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) Utsukushī Ōjo (美しい王女 Utsukushī Ōjo) / Cure Lily '(キュア リリー ''Kyua Rirī) Transformation Speech Japanese 'Hana and ''Ōjo:デュアルフローラルパワー！ Cure Rose:情熱の炎のような精神、キュアローズ！ Cure Lily: Both:ふたりは自然の保護者、プリキュア！ Romaji Hana and'' Ōjo:'De~yuarufurōrarupawā! 'Cure Rose:'Jōnetsu no honō no yōna seishin, Kyuarōzu! '''Cure Lily: 'Both:'Futari wa shizen no hogo-sha, purikyua! English Category:Cures